Doctor Who bölümleri listesi
Doctor Who, TNT tarafından yapılan Britanya bilim kurgu televizyon dizisi. 19 Eylül 2015 tarihine kadar 814 bölüm yayınlanmıştır. 35 sezon boyunca 254 hikâye ve bir televizyon filmi gösterilmiştir. Ek olarak, dört adet yardım için yapılan özel bölüm ve iki animasyon bölümü yayınlanmıştır. 50 yıl ve 800 bölüm sonrasında dünyanın en uzun süren bilim kurgu televizyon dizisi olarak Guinness Rekorlar Kitabı'na girmiştir. 1989 yılında yayını durdurulan dizi 2005 yılında yayına tekrar başlamıştır. Klasik seride (1963-89) hikâyeler, 1965 yılında bir kesit bölüm olan "Mission to the Unknown" ve 20. yıl dönümüne özel yapılan The Five Doctors bölümü dışında çoklu bölüm şeklinde yayınlanmıştır. Sezonu düzenlemek için prodüksiyon ekibi tarafından bölümler adlandırılıp prodüksiyon kodları kullanılmıştır. Aksi belirtilmedikçe, bölümler yaklaşık 25 dakika sürmüştür. 2005 yılında başlayan modern seride prodüksiyon ekibi geleneksel formatı terk edip diziyi tekli bölüm şeklinde yayınlamıştır. Zaman zaman iki veya üç parçalı bölümler de yayınlanmıştır. Gevşek hikâye arkları kullanılmıştır. Yeni seride bölümler aksi belirtilmedikçe 45 dakika uzunluğundadır. BBC'nin 1970'lerdeki çöpe atma poliçesi nedeniyle 1960'lardaki bazı bölümler kaybolmuştur. Hepsinin ses kayıtları bulunmasına rağmen 26 hikâye tamamlanamamıştır. Birkaç hikâye yeniden yapılmıştır. İlk iki sezonda ve üçüncü sezonun çoğunda The Savages hikâyesine kadar her hikâyenin bölümlerine ayrı ayrı adlar verilmiştir. Sonraki hikâyelerin bölümlerine ad verilmemiştir. Hikâyelerin adları yaygın olarak Doctor Who Reference Guide ve BBC'nin klasik bölüm kılavuzundan kullanıldığı gibidir ve bunlar genellikle ticari sürüm için kullanılmıştır. Dizinin 2005'te yeniden yayınlanmasıyla ayrı ayrı adlandırılan bölümler ortaya çıkmıştır. Üç basamaktan oluşan hikâye sıralamaları resmî bir belirtme değildir fakat dizinin gidişatı için bir rehber olmuştur. Bölümlerin sırasını belirlerken bazı tartışmalar da çıkmıştır. Örneğin, The Trial of a Time Lord''adı verilen 23. sezonun bir bölüm veya dört bölüm sayılması ve tamamlanmayan ''Shada bölümünün dahil edilip edilmemesi hakkında görüş ayrılıkları çıkmıştır. Bu maddede resmi derginin 407. sayısında 200. hikâyenin "Planet of the Dead" (2009) olduğunu açıklayan sıralama düzeni kullanılmıştır. Sıralamada 108. hikâye olan The Horns of Nimon (1979-1980) hikâyesinden sonra sapan 1. bölge Doctor Who klasik seri DVD'leri gibi kaynaklar da kullanılmıştır. Genel bakış Birinci Doktor Doktor'un ilk yüzü William Hartnell tarafından canlandırılmıştır. 1. sezon (1963-64) : Kayıp bölüm 2. sezon (1964-65) : Kayıp bölüm 3. sezon (1965-66) : Kayıp bölüm 4. sezon (1966-67) : İkinci Doktor İkinci Doktoru Patrick Troughton canlandırmıştır. 4. sezon (1966-67) devamı 5. sezon (1967-68) : 6. sezon (1968-69) : Üçüncü Doktor Üçüncü Doktor, Jon Pertwee tarafından canlandırılmıştır. 7. sezon (1970) : 8. sezon (1971) : 9. sezon (1972) : 10. sezon (1972-73) : 11. sezon (1973-74) : Dördüncü Doktor Dördüncü Doktor, Tom Baker tarafından canlandırılmıştır. 12. sezon (1974-75) : 13. sezon (1975-76) : 14. sezon (1976-77) : 15. sezon (1977-78) : 16. sezon (1978-79) : 17. sezon (1979-80) : 18. sezon (1980-81) : Beşinci Doktor Beşinci Doktor, Peter Davison tarafından canlandırılmıştır. 19. sezon (1982) : 20. sezon (1983) : 21. sezon (1984) : Altıncı Doktor Altıncı Doktor, Colin Baker tarafından canlandırılmıştır. 21. sezon (1984) devamı 22. sezon (1985) : 23. sezon (1986) : Yedinci Doktor Yedinci Doktor, Sylvester McCoy tarafından canlandırılmıştır. 24. sezon (1987) : 25. sezon (1988-89) : 26. sezon (1989) : Sekizinci Doktor Sekizinci Doktor, Paul McGann tarafından canlandırılmıştır. Televizyon filmi (1996) : Dokuzuncu Doktor 1. seri (2005) : Dokuzuncu Doktor Christopher Eccleston tarafından canlandırılmıştır. 2005 serisinde, Zaman Savaşı ve gizemli Kötü Kurt sonuçları ile ilgili teşkil eden gevşek bir hikâye vardır. Onuncu Doktor Onuncu Doktor'u canlandıran David Tennant, ilk seri gösterilmeden önce ekipteydi. 2. seri (2005-06) : 2006 serisinde çeşitli bölümlerde Torchwood yan ürün serisi için arka plan hikayesi olarak "görüldü". Her bir bölümün TARDISODE bölümleri adı altında önbölümü bulunmaktadır. 3. seri (2007) : Bu seride göze çarpanlar Martha Jones'un yol arkadaşı olması, Boe'nun Yüzü'nün final mesajı ile, gizemli Mr Saxon'ın gerçek yüzü ve Doktor'un Rose Tyler'ı kaybetmesidir. Susie Liggat, "Human Nature" ve "The Family of Blood" adlı bölümlerin yapımcılığını üstlenirken Phil Collinson yürütücü yapımcı oldu. 4. seri (2008) : Susie Liggat, "Planet of the Ood", "The Sontaran Stratagem", "The Poison Sky", "The Unicorn and the Wasp" ve "Turn Left" bölümlerinde yapımcılığı üstlenirken Phil Collinson aynı bölümlerde yürütücü yapımcı oldu. Diğer bölümlerde Collinson yapımcıydı. Phil Collinson sezonun sonunda dizinin yapımcılığından ayrıldı. Özel bölümler (2008-10) : "The Next Doctor" adlı bölüm dışında (SD çekildi) Doctor Who'nun bu bölümleri HD olarak çekildi. Susie Liggat, "The Next Doctor"; Nikki Wilson, "The Waters of Mars" ve Tracie Simpson, "Planet of the Dead" ile The End of Time bölümlerinin yapımcılığını üstlendi. Pratik nedenlerden dolayı, bu özel bölümlerde 4. sezonun prodüksiyon kodları kullanılmaya devam etti. On Birinci Doktor On Birinci Doktor, Matt Smith tarafından canlandırılmaktadır. Russel T Davies istifa edince Steven Moffat baş yazarlığı ve yapımcılığı devraldı. Julie Gardner also da yapımcılıktan istifa etti ve yerine Piers Wenger geldi.Beth Willis de gruba yapımcı olarak katıldı.. 5. seri (2010) : Tracie Simpson ve Peter Bennett sezon boyunca yapımcılığı üstlenirken Patrick Schweitzer, "The Vampires of Venice" ve "Vincent and the Doctor" bölümlerinde Simpson ile ortak yapımcı oldu. 6. seri (2011) : İki parçaya ayrılan 6. sezonun ilk yedi bölümü Nisan'dan Haziran 2011'e kadar, son altı bölümü Ağustos'un sonunda Ekim 2011'e kadar yayınlandı. Sanne Wohlenberg "The Doctor's Wife" ve "Night Terrors" bölümlerinden oluşan ilk bloğun yapımcılığını üstlendi. Denise Paul "Closing Time" bölümünde yapımcılık yaparken kalan bölümlerde yapımcı Marcus Wilson oldu. 7. seri (2012-13) : 7. sezonda 2012'nin sonlarına kadar beş bölüm yayınlandıktan sonra bir Noel Özel bölümü gösterildi ve 2013'te sekiz bölüm daha yayınlandı. Bu sezondan itibaren prodüksiyon kodu uygulaması kaldırıldı. Noel özel bölümünde Steven Moffat, Wenger ve Caroline Skinner yürütücü yapımcılığı üstlendiler. 6. sezona kadar yürütücü yapımcı olan Beth Willis BBC'den ayrıldı. Wenger Noel özel bölümünden sonra ayrıldı. Sezonun devamında Moffat ve Skinner görevlerine devam ettiler. Özel bölümler (2013) : 50. yıl özel bölümün 3D yayınlanması,Onuncu Doktor ve Rose Tyler rolleriyle, David Tennant ve Billie Piper'ın dönmesi planlandı. On İkinci Doktor 1 Haziran 2013 tarihinde, 2013 Noel özel bölümünde Matt Smith'in ayrılacağı ve Doktor'un rejenerasyon geçireceği açıklandı. On ikinci Doktor konusu medyada birçok spekülasyona neden oldu. 4 Ağustos 2013 tarihinde Doctor Who Live: The Next Doctor adlı programda On ikinci Doktor'un Peter Capaldi olduğu açıklandı. 8. seri (2014) : Eylül 2013'te sekizinci sezonun çekimlerine başlama kararı verildi. Bu sezonda Doktor rolüyle Peter Capaldi ve Clara Oswald rolüyle Jenna-Louise Coleman oynadı. BBC One yeni sezonun 2014 yılında olacağını resmî twitter hesabından doğrulamıştı. Ağustos 2014 tarihinden itibaren 12 bölüm olarak yayınlanacağı açıklanmıştı. Ben Wheatley Capaldi'nin ilk iki bölümünü yönetti. Paul Murphy üçüncü ve altıncı bölümlerin yönetmenliğini üstlendi. Douglas Mackinnon ise iki bölüm yönetti. Yapımcıların da Nikki Wilson ve Peter Bennett olduğu açıklandı. 9. seri (2015) : Peter Capaldi ve Jenna Coleman'ın 9. sezonda döndükleri kesinleşti. Başlangıç bölümünü Moffat'ın yazacağı ve adının "The Magician's Apprentice" olacağı açıklandı. Catherine Tregenna'nın da bir bölümü yazacağı açıklandı. 10. seri : 14 Temmuz 2015 tarihinde BBC, onuncu sezonun yapılacağını açıkladı. Steven Moffat, sezonun on iki bölüm ve bir Noel özel bölümünden oluşacağını söylemiştir. Sezonun 2016 Noel özel bölümünden sonra 2017 başında başlaması planlanmaktadır. Çekimlerin Mayıs 2016'da başlayacağı açıklanmıştır. Henüz sezon başlamadan Peter Capaldi bu sezon son kez doktor rolünü canlandıracağını açıkladı.